Recently, sensor chips of a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, a time of flight (ToF) sensor, a fluorescence emission detection sensor, and the like are requested to perform control at a high speed. For example, in a sensor chip that is requested to perform high-speed driving exceeding a frame rate of 1 Mfps, it is necessary to control a pulse of a control signal in order of sub μ seconds or 10 n seconds. For example, in PTL 1, a ToF sensor capable of immediately performing signal processing for tracing an object measured in a three-dimensional image and the like by randomly outputting measured information is disclosed.